


Ingress and Progress

by brightephemera



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen, Sigil (city of doors), Teeth, annoying Annah, quest rewards, switching teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: The Nameless One figures out what to do with his quest reward.





	Ingress and Progress

“Uh,” said Nameless. “Thank you?”

Ingress the lost Human was already gone in the crowd. Nameless had found her wandering the Hive in mortal terror of stumbling into a portal, which was either the most rational or least fortunate fear to have in the City of Doors. He had located a planeswalking expert to help guide her back to the home she had strayed from years ago. And in gratitude she had handed Nameless…her teeth.

They were wooden and somewhat heavy. They clacked against one another on Nameless’s broad coarse palm.

“Swap ‘em in….” muttered Annah.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” said Nameless.

“Why? Give ‘em to Morte, then.”

“Annah, that’s disgusting.”

“This from the berk who bought his own eyeball from a total stranger and swapped it in with his bare hands,” growled Annah. She jerked her head toward the floating skull. “If yeh worry yeh don’t know where the teeth’ve been, just remember yeh don’t know where _he’s_ been, either.”

Morte winked, more or less. “Only wonderful places, tiefling. I could tell you all about it sometime.”

Annah stalked up and snatched the teeth from Nameless’s hand, then squeaked a little when they moved. “Here,” she said to Morte. “I suppose it’s too much to ask that it shuts yeh up for half a minute.”

“Come to papa,” Morte said cheerfully while his normal teeth started winking backward into the hollow of his skull. “I always wanted a bite as bad as my bark.”

Annah rounded on Nameless. “If yeh think yeh’ll be trading my parts for the next lost summat we find, yeh’ve got another think coming.”

The image of unspecified body parts getting spliced on to an increasingly irate Annah was entirely too entertaining. Nameless suppressed his smile and tried for an innocent tone. “What if it’s shiny?”

“Yeh think yeh’re funny,” she growled.

“No, I mean, what if it’s _really_ shiny?”

A strangled laugh came from Dak’kon’s direction. All three turned to look.

He eyed them steadily. “I concur with Annah,” he intoned, and started searching in his pack for something innocuous to do.


End file.
